Happy and Kosher Passover
by MeAndI63
Summary: Simon invites Izzy to celebrate Passover. Well, Izzy invites herself.
1. Chapter 1

"Why you didn't invited me to your family dinner?"

Simon raised his head of his new commix book and found himself staring at the most beautiful girl in the world, who stare at him with her hands cross and angry look in her eyes. "What?"

Isabelle sat on the chair next to him. "Clary told me that you have this big family dinner tomorrow. She said you the Jews have some holiday."

"Ha," Simon pulled himself up to sitting. "Passover? I didn't invited you because I love you!"

Izzy snored.

"I mean it! Passover it's like living in horror film. Trust me, if I could I would have been rather spend the night with you at the institute."

"We can still spend the night with your family. How bad can that be?"

"Trust me on that one. Passover might be the most awful holiday that has ever been made." Simon tried to pull his girlfriend to his lap, but the stubborn shadowhunter gave him her most dreadful gaze she had. He sight. "Look, I'll take you out on the next day, all right? Just leave it, because we are not doing this."

The next day, while he and his sister cleaned the living room, the raven hair shadowhubter walked in with a tray in her hands covered with cloth. "I've brought a surprise meal for the dinner!" She said.

Simon almost fall down when she walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Izzy!" Rebecca said. "I didn't know you coming."

Her brother grabbed Izzy's arm. "She was just leaving-" he tried.

Izzy pulled herself away from him and handed Rebecca her tray. "Keep it hiding! I'll pull the cloth off at the dinner." She fixed her white dress. "Does my dress fit?"

"You look fantastic," Rebecca said. She took Izzy's food and walked over the kitchen. "Which reminds me- I must get dress as well. Si, finish the cleaning here would you?"

Her brothertried again to hold Izzy's hands. "Listing, baby," he begged. "It's not too late. You can escape!"

Izzy frown. "Why are you so determinate to hide me from your family? Are you ashame at me?"

"Can't you understand how much I love you?! Run baby, run and don't look back."

Izzy wanted to replay when Elaine came inside. When she saw Izzy she immediately pulled her to a hug. "Isabelle!" She kissed her on both her cheeks. "Did Simon invited you over?"

Simon coursed. The night is going to be longer then he thought.

Two hours later the door bell ringed. Rebecca opened it because Izzy was a guest and Elaine talked with her and Simon sat between them and looked miserable. She smiled to the fat men that entered the room, that has hold a small child in his arms. "Uncle Jacob!" She gave him her check to kiss.

"Becky!" He kissed her and almost pushed the child between her hands. "How old you become. Soon you'll go to collage!"

"I'm…" she tried to say when the boy in her arms started to cry. "It's all right Sam, it's just your cousen Rebecca."

Uncle Jacob entered the living room. He pet Simon on his back and kissed his sister forehead. "Elaine!" He said and sat next to her. He lay back when his eyes crossed the foured person in the room. "And who his that?" He asked and let his eyes lay on her breast.

Isabelle wanted to slap his eyes away. She forced herself to smile and said, "I'm Isabelle. Simon's girlfriend."

Jacob eyebrows raised up and he gave Simon proud full gaze. "Good for you boy. I knew you are not fiegele."

Simon face turned red. He pulled Izzy closer to him as if she could protect him. "Very funny," he cracked.

Jacob smiled wider. "So when are you going get married?"

Simon blushed even more, while the rest laught. Except from Rebecca, who still trued to calm her cousin down. "It's too soon…" he tried to say.

"Jacob is right," Elaine said. "When would you two make me a grand mother?"

Simon looked at Isabelle with an 'I told you so' eyes, forget that shadowhunters marry very early. Izzy crossed her hands and look inside his eyes. "They right you know," she said. "When will you pop the question?"

He wished someone would kill him now.

The seconded time the bell ringed Elaine opened the door, because Rebecca still tried to calm Sam down and Izzy tried to convince Simon they need to get married soon and Jacob still stared at Izzy's boobs. She kissed the guest who entered and huged them. "Mom! Daniel!" She hugged her younger brother and the short but fat woman who entered. "So good to see you you."

"Sister," Daniel kissed her tampele. Her mother took one step aside. "So when are you getting married?" She asked.

Elaine acted like she didn't heard. "So good to see you all for passover!" She said.

Her mother sbored. "I should have known. One boy single, one boy divorced, why my girl should be any different? Better hope the grandkids turn better."

Rebecca called, "Hi grandma!"

Her grand mother looked at her and her mouth twisted for almost a smile. "What a pretty sight. You with a baby on your knees. So when are you getting married?"

Rebecca seemed ashamed. "Grandma, I still didn't found…"

Her grandmother snored. "Just like I thought." Her eyes wonder around the room, until they fall on Izzy, who hugged Simon to her. "And you are…?"

"This is Isabelle," Elaine said, "Simon girlfriend."

Daniel blinked. He lower his mouth to her ear and whisper. "I thought he was feigele?"

Simon's grandmother almost run over the couple. She scan Isabelle with a critical eyes. "You are beatiful." She said simply.

Izzy looked into her boyfriend eyes, that still blushed hard and now turned purple. "Ah… thank you."

"Very, very beautiful. When is the wedding?"

Simon opend his mouth to tell his grandmother to stop pushing this when Izzy put her hand over his lap. "Soon, I hope," she squeezed Simon's thigh.

When they finally sat around the table, Izzy wanted to ask Elaine if she wants help surving the food when Simon pushed white book to her hands. "The nightmare just started…" he mumbeled.

Izzy wanted to ask him what he mean, but kept her mouth shut. Simon's grandmother sat at the head of the table, near her sat Daniel, then Elaine, and Jacob. At the end sat Sam, who finally calmed down, Rebecca (Thankfully for Izzy, across to Jacob) then Simon and then Izzy. They opend the book all of them called together, "Kadesh urchatz karpas yachatz…"

What language was that? Isabelle searched in her mind. The only other languages she knew beside English were Latin and enchant Idrian. She followed the words on the page without understand them. "Si…" she tried.

Her boyfriend hushed her. "Later."

Izzy's belly tight to her back. They must eat soon, right?

"Here," Elaine brought deep ball and a pitcher. "Put your fingers in," she told Izzy.

Isabelle blinked. "Mrs. Lowies, I've washed my hands already…"

Everyone around the table laught but Simon. "Just put your hands in Izzy," he said.

"Simon, make sure your girlfriend converted before the wedding," his grandmother waved her finger. "I better be proud at my new family member when we enter the synagogue."

"Mother, there is so much time before all that," Daniel said.

Converted? Izzy looked over Simon, who avoided her eyes.

"If your grandchildren will be goim you are of my will!" She said to Elaine.

"Can we please discos this later?" Simon called.

"My nephew is right," Jacob said. "Let's continue to read the Haggadah."

Izzy let Elaine wash her hands. Inside of her she noted to tell Simon that his grandmother better get off the idea of converted because shadowhunters have better matters to think about from relgion. Like when the hell will they eat.

"Why is this night different from all other nights?" Elaine sang from the book.

They started to sing now? Izzy looked around the table. Beside Elaine, who tried to put her best with singing, Rebecca tried to calm Sam down- again- Dainel checked his phone, Simon's grandmother eyes were half closed and Jacob eyes still stare at her breast from the other side of the table.

Simon lower his lips to hers. "Now you see why I said this is turture?"

"It's not that bad," she said.

Simon shook his head. "We just getting started baby. You better prey we'll live to eat dinner."

It was Jacob turn to read from the book, "blessed be he, whose law speaks distinctly of the four different characters of children, viz; the wise, the wicked, simple and he who has no capacity to inquire."

Izzy wanted to smash her head against the plate. Whatever those children have done that god hate them so much, it can wait after the dissert, right?

"Die Dieno!" Sang the family loudly. Simon wondered if they were trying to impress Izzy with their sing. He hold her hand tight under the table and reminded to himself that they were half way though and that he that he didn't even wanted to be there. Isabelle probably mad at him for not warning her. He worked on the 'I told you we shouldn't have come' speech in his mind. It still sounded too arrogant to his taste.

Izzy gripp tighten on his hand. "When are we going to eat?" She whispered.

"Ten pages from now," he whispered back.

"Really?"

"Just be thankful it's not Saturday, otherwise we had more bless to say."

Finally! Izzy almost told Simon that he was eight and that they shouldn't have come when they opened the book that said it was time for the meal. She was starving. Her belly glued to her bones! Elaine brought the soup to the table and started to pull a ball for each one.

"Well," Simon sighted. "We survived this year, we would survive the next one."

Jacob and Daniel laugh. Their mother seemed less amused. "You the young kids have no honor for the tredtion" she said. "If it was up to you, you were celebrated Chrisms and all those days. Hashem yerachem."

Izzy was ready to take her first sip from soup when she noticed something gray floated in her ball. "What's that?" She tried to hide her disgust.

Rebecca took piece of that and ate. "Matzah ball."

Simon face wrinked. "Mom, you cooked the soup with Matzah ball?"

"Like I said," his grandmother sighted. "No honor for tredtion".

Izzy put her spoon down. She shouldn't ruin her ape apatite with cotton balls. She can wait for the next meal. She and Simon looked with hungry eyes while the rest of his family sip their soups. She reminded herself that if she could wait through the hole goddamn bless, she can wait a few minouts more.

When Elaine and Rebecca took all the plates to the sink, she remebered the surprise she brought and her mouth covered with spit. "Elaine," she told Simon's mother, "can I bring my surprise meal?"

Jacob whistle. "Pretty and a cooker. You won the jack pot, Simon."

Simon wanted to tell them it was a bad idea, but before he could speak his sister already brought the tray over the table. "So what is the surprise meal?" She asked.

Izzy smiled and removed the cloth. "Ta-da! I hope everyone likes ccheeseburgers"

And that is why Simon never invited Izzy to celebrated Passover again.

 **A.N.: Happy Passover my dear goim! As you can see, I'm still trieng to fight my writer block** **I had this stock in my head for a while now, and I really hopes that I'll set free from the block soon.**


	2. Direct request for you, the readers

_**"**_ _ **For Eighteen years old Cassandra, The Golden Circus is everything. It's where she was born, it's where she grew, it's where she belongs. When she and her father losing their job, she can't except the fact that she is no longer relevant for the show business**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So when they come across Magnificent Circus, Cassandra believe that she had found her new home. But there is something odd about this circus. They have almost no idea how to talk, their acts are dreadful, and even those who grew tired of running refuse to leave. What at first seems like an amateur choice, later turned to be a calculated plan. And Cassandra decisions are going to cost her those she loves**_ _ **."**_

This summary is the plot if my own original story called: "The Birth of the Ringmaster."

If the plot is interesting for you, then you are just the one that I'm looking for. Lately, I've written down the second draft of the story, but I have so much more work to do before I publish the story.

If you want to read the story, all you need to do is to send me P.M. here or send me an e-mail for the next address: Liri46 gmail. Com.

I'll send you the first chapter of the story and a question. When you'll answer the question, I'll send you the next chapter.

Here is a small peak for the rest of you:

 _ **"**_ _ **Stop judging me. As if you had never dreamed to run away with the circus. If there is one person who can judge me it will be me. I knew even back then that there is no real excuse for my following actions. Despite all my love for the show business, the misery I got my father through was not worth it. No one had dared me, or challenged me, or said that I should do it- this was my plan alone. This was a childish, stupid, and selfish act that months later made me feel miserable**_ _ **.**_

 _ **And still, how could anyone else judge me for following my dreams**_ _ **?"**_


End file.
